Twili Love
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: Link's quest to finding love has only just begun. Link and his friends set out on a journey with Colin who is known as the Shadow Hero and is the only one to save the land from the evil it has now. On their journey they will meet many foes and ally. Young Ghirahim the Demon Lord, Impa the sheikiah, Oni the God of War and Love and many more. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this story :) i haven't seen any pairings of Zant and Link so i decided to do one :3 i thought it would be neat and this is after the Ganon battle so Zant isn't in his control :3**

 **Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ZELDA**

 **I don't own Eliza either**

* * *

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I know I shouldn't be here. I know I should be in the twilight realm but…I couldn't tell Midna this but I have a crush on the Hero. I keep up the act of being the enemy to hide the embarrassment. I sit in the tree I usually sit in and spy on Link. I don't like getting caught but he doesn't usually catch me. It's his friend that does more than him. Whenever Eliza comes over to visit the town she always spots me. I blame her twili side because she can sense me and I hate it. I watch as Link relaxes in the grass with the goats and I don't blame him. This area is peaceful and I quite like it. I see his friend and I growl softly. I know she is going to spot me again and she does. I teleport away before she can tell Link she saw me.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I walk over to Link and I sense/see Zant in the tree. He teleports away before I could really say anything. I walk over to Link and sit beside him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"Hey Eliza how have you been? It's been a while." I say noticing her lying next to me. I watch the sky and the clouds in wonder.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"It has... I've been great, just busy. How about you?" I look over to him and back up to the sky.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"I've been better…Eliza…No…you wouldn't understand never mind" I say dismissing what I was going to ask. I watch the sky then close my eyes and think for a bit.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"I might! Besides you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge." I look at him to see him resting with his eyes closed and I look back at the clouds.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "Eliza…if…if you were in love with someone…but they were a twili…and you were afraid about what your friends would think…what would you do?" I say and I hope that she doesn't hate me.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"I'd go for it! I mean I'm half-Twili so it had to work out at some point!" I look at him trying to reassure him that it's okay.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"But…what if they were the enemy as well…what would you do then? Everyone would probably hate me or I would become an outcast or worse…" I say and I sit up and bury my face in my legs. I knew I was worrying too much but I couldn't help it.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"I say that if you truly love the person, then it shouldn't matter. Besides, not everyone would hate you. I'll still be here." I wrap an arm around him to comfort and reassure him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I relax and I sigh "Please don't tell Princess Zelda because if word got to her…I don't know what kind of trouble I may be in." I say nervous. "Um…can you keep a secret…I want to tell you who it is but…I want you to promise you won't tell"

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"My lips are sealed!" I say pretending to zip my mouth closed and lock it.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I chuckle when she does that and I sigh. "I'm in love with Zant…you know the one who is a traitor to Midna…and the one who helped Ganon to take over Hyrule as well but…I saw something more in his eyes…when Midna said he had a hunger for power in his eyes…I didn't see that…I saw a hunger sure but not for power…I think it was for friends…to be treated equal…but I don't know…and I can't seem to find him anymore so I don't know if he is avoiding me or not…" I say and I sigh and lay back down "Huh?" I say and I stare at the tree and I watch the tree and then I see eyes that I recognize and then they vanish.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I nod and then wonder if he knows that Zant was spying on him again before I arrived. Link lies back down but reacts shocked. I sense Zant in the tree nearby and wonder how long he's been listening...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm confused but I dismiss it and I close my eyes again and relax. I sigh and I open my eyes to watch the sky only to find Eliza above me. "Hi" I say while chuckling. I hear Fado call me and tell me I need to herd the goats again. I look at Eliza "can you call your horse? I need some help because the amount of goats here has grown and they keep ramming into Epona" I say as I get up and call Epona.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I pull out the whistle and call my horse. When she arrives, I get on her and start helping Link herd the goats.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I yelp as Epona gets rammed again and I fall off. I growl but the goat runs over me and my vision gets fuzzy. I sit up and I look to my right to see the same goat charging at me but Epona suddenly blocks it. I get up and back on Epona quickly and I herd the damn goat in. We finish up and Eliza asks if I'm ok and I nod "I'm fine I could have been worse had Epona not blocked the goat's second charge." I say and she relaxes. I see something out of the corner of my eye and I look to see eyes again and they vanish. We ride our horses back to Ordon and I say hi to the mayor and we get to my house. I go let Epona rest and I tell Eliza bye and then go in my house only to spot eyes to my left and they vanish again.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

We ride back to Ordon and say hi to the mayor. We get to Link's house and he says goodbye and goes inside. I decide to rest at Ordon Spring before going back to my house.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I watch as Eliza leaves and I sigh silently. Now I can finally watch Link without getting caught easily. I watch him as he makes dinner and he sits alone and eats. I wonder why he is alone. He doesn't even share the house with anyone. I watch from above but suddenly I fall off and I yelp. I crash to the floor causing Link to spin around and see me. ' **Shit…** ' I think as I hold my head. I hit my head when I fell and my vision is fuzzy. I hear footsteps and I know I'm in trouble. "Why are you in my house Zant?" he says and I sit up. I don't answer because I'm not sure how to answer. I get up and I just watch him. He smiles and he lets me sit down at the table and talk to him for a while before I hear a knock and I look at the door and I teleport away.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I go to the door and see Eliza with a panicked look and she doesn't have her horse. She is covered in cuts and I can tell something is wrong.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I knock on Link's door panicking. He opens the door and I can tell he knows something's wrong. I start trying to explain what happened.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I listen to what she says and I groan. I go grab my Master Sword and shield and my gear. A group of Darknuts had taken her horse and she barely made it out with the few scratches she has. I walk outside and ask her where they went and when she tells me I get on Epona and ride off to go grab her horse.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

Link goes off to get my horse and I focus on healing the major cuts. I also make sure some of the smaller ones which would heal quickly don't get infected.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I pant as I finally fight the last one. I ride her horse back and I'm wounded badly. Epona, Eliza's horse and I finally make it back but I'm dizzy from blood loss and I had used all my fairies and potions during the battle. Eliza sees me but I fall out of the saddle and black out from losing too much blood.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I see Link and that he's badly injured from the fight. He then falls out of the saddle and passes out. I instinctively freeze his fall and levitate him into his house. I root through my bag and see that I have a blood replenishing potion which I pour into his mouth, rubbing his throat to make him swallow. I start healing the other injuries that I can see with my magic.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I watch from where Link's window is as Eliza heals him and I'm a bit worried for him. Suddenly Eliza looks up and spots me but I don't leave. I'm way too worried for Link so I stay and watch her work.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I look up and spot Zant and I half-smile at him before continuing to heal Link. I can sense that he stayed but I don't mind him here.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I notice something in his skin where there is a deep cut that is glowing and I climb down and Eliza looks at me in confusion. I move her out of the way and I carefully grab the object but I find it's much bigger than I thought and I make magic to teleport it out. I see it's the shard that I had used to turn Link into a wolf…but why was it in him? Eliza finishes healing him and I use magic to scan the crystal and I find out because Midna ditched the crystal it went into Link but became dormant and the battle exposed it so we could find it.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I finish healing Link and I look at the shard that Zant teleported out of him. I remember Link mentioning the shard that allowed him to turn into a wolf and figure that this must be it.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I scan the shard more and find out that Link gets turned into a wolf on the full moon and I wonder if he remembers that or if he is asleep during when it happens but now with the crystal out it won't happen. I sigh " **Crystals like this don't become dormant for no reason…someone or something must have messed with it before it got in him…** " I mutter but Eliza hears. I tap the crystal and it glows to its regular colors and I smile " **Well now it's no longer dormant** " I mutter and I put the crystal on a necklace and I put it on the table.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I hear Zant mutter about how the crystal wouldn't have become dormant on its own and I'm curious. He taps the crystal and it glows which means it's no longer dormant. He puts it on a necklace and sets it on the table.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I walk to Link's house and climb the ladder. I open the door quietly and I peek in to see Link on his bed and Eliza next to him but when I look to Link's dining room I gasp as I see a Twili. The twili looks at me and vanishes. Eliza looks at me and I feel like I shouldn't have seen him. I walk in and see Link's clothes "Is Link alright? Ilia said she saw him come home wounded so I came to see if he was alright" I say and Eliza smiles.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

Suddenly Zant leaves and I look up and see Colin. I smile at him and tell him that Link will be alright.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**  
I sigh in relief but then I get curious "Who was the Twili that was in the dining room?" I ask and hope that I don't get in trouble for seeing him. I watch her and I can tell she is thinking on whether or not she should tell me "You don't have to tell me if you don't want" I say.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I don't know whether Zant would want me revealing it was him or not. I say that I'll tell him as long as he keeps it a secret.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I smile and nod "I'll keep it a secret and this isn't the first I've kept. Link had turned into a wolf and I saw and I've kept that secret still so I'll keep this one don't worry" I say proud that I can keep secrets.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I just smile and I tell him that it was Zant. I'm curious as to how much of Link's journey he has knowledge of.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

My eyes widen at the name and I start giggling. Eliza looks at me in confusion but I can't help it. I calm down after a bit "Really? That was Zant? Well I heard Link talking to himself about falling in love for a Twili named Zant and I've kept the secret so this is practically the same thing" I say and she looks at me in shock but I start giggling again and she rolls her eyes. I hear a sound behind me and I look behind me to see Zant and I smile at him and he goes and sits at the table and I look at him and he looks cool "Link mentioned that you had a weird helmet…but I don't see it" I say and he looks at me. I hear a click and suddenly a helmet forms around his head and then fold back. "Well that answers that question…what else can you do?" I say being really curious. I hear Eliza giggle and I ignore her. Zant chuckles and says maybe one day if I ever want to he can train me and I get hyper at that and he laughs.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I giggle at how hyper and curious Colin is. Especially with how hyper he gets when Zant offers to train him.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

The boy sits on a chair next to me and we start talking about blades, shields and other weapons and how we fight and I tell about me and Link's fight and he just watches in amazement and I go on and on because of how many stages there were to my fight and he giggles at the funny bit I noticed like Link shrieking when he was suddenly slipping on ice and many other things. Neither one of us noticed Link was awake but Eliza did and me and the boy just kept talking and I showed him the blades I use to fight and he watches in wonder at the patterns on the blades.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I smile as I listen to their discussion until I notice that Link is awake. I walk over to him and smile at him, "How're you feeling?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I feel fine…" I pause as I notice Colin and Zant chatting like their friends and I get up and look at my clothes and I go change. When I come back I have my blood covered clothes and I put them in a basket to wash them later. I see Zant and Colin still chatting away and I just want in complete confusion.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I see that Link is confused why they're talking like best friends. I merely mention that Zant offered to train Colin and that they were talking about fighting techniques.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I feel something else in the room and I look around. Suddenly a deity that looks kinda like me appears and grabs the boy. I growl and draw my blades but he shoves something in the boy's head and he gets dropped. I watch in horror as the young boy turns into a wolf pup and I growl and I leap at the deity and keep slashing at him. He vanishes and I growl frustrated. I put my blades away and look at the once boy now a wolf pup and he nuzzles my legs while trying to figure out how to walk as a wolf. I pick him up and he whimpers. I feel so bad that this happened but I know how to help. I bring him outside and set him down. He looks at me in confusion and I have him follow me. Link and Eliza follow me as well and we go in Faron.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

Link and I follow Zant and we go into Faron. I'm curious about what Zant is going to do about Colin being a wolf pup.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

We get to the forest temple and the bird starts squawking at me to buy stuff but I say I do not need anything and it shuts up. I see the spot where I know Link went to get the Master Sword but there is a different blade I'm after. I float over to where I need the boy to jump and he understands. I guess he saw Link do this and he follows me to the other side of the gap. After getting him across I tell him to wait and I teleport to Link. I slip the necklace I took with me on him and he turns into a wolf. Eliza uses magic to float and I teleport to where the boy is while she help's Link across. We make it in the Lost Woods and we see a golden wolf. By this time Link took off the necklace and is following on foot. We follow the golden wolf and we make it to where the Master Sword rested but I smirk. I go past the spot and I create a blade and shove it in the ground. Suddenly the ground shakes and a temple entrance appears. The boy comes next to me and we enter the temple.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

We follow the golden wolf and Zant creates a sword and shoves it into the ground. The ground shakes and a temple appears. I watch in awe and we enter the temple.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I follow Zant and I'm really close behind him. We get to a room where there is what looks to be the Master Sword but is different. Zant tells me it's safe to go near and I slowly walk close to it. I get within a foot and it starts to throw me back. I growl and I stay near it and roar. I flash and I pull out the blade. I look at the blade and I see a mark appear on my hand. It's the triforce but…only the middle piece is glowing. Zant walks over to me and notices and is a bit confused. Link and Eliza come over and are shocked but then I hear a faint whisper and I look around and I see red eyes in the corner of the room. I freeze when I see them and I hear a giggle " **Don't be scared I won't hurt you** " He says and when he comes out of the shadows I look in shock that it's a shadow version of me. He has the same blade I just drew but odd armor. He has silver, almost black hair and has claw like hands. He is the same size as me if not smaller. He comes close to me and I back up a bit but he chuckles " **Like I said I won't hurt you** " He says and I relax slightly. He says I am the Shadow Hero of this land and that because the evil has started sooner than expected I had to be awakened at a young age. He also mentions I have Twili Armor that will protect me from the twilight and any twilight based attacks. We head back up and me and my shadow are chatting about what to do and he tells me more about my duty as the Shadow Hero and I sigh. This is going to be a long journey from the sound of it.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I'm shocked that the middle part of the Triforce is glowing on his hand. I'd never heard of a fourth part to the Triforce...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I get frustrated "Alright what is all of this about? What do you mean he is the Shadow Hero? What is the Shadow Hero?! No Shadow Hero is mentioned in any history books I've read! So why should I let him risk his life just because he has to do this alone?" I say and the shadow sighs " **I knew you would argue…Hey Dark I think your little friend here needs some help** " He says and I get tugged away from the group and I look to see my shadow and he starts explaining stuff to me but I still don't understand why I can't go with him.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I notice that Link is still confused as to why he can't go with Colin. I remind him that he basically had to do his adventure on his own, so it makes sense that Colin would have to do the same.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I growl "Still I have no idea what he has to do because I've never heard of a Shadow Hero before! Colin is like a brother to me so I feel like I should go with him!" I argue and I'm getting mad at this point but its more confusion than anger. Shadow Colin sighs " **Your Master Sword wouldn't hurt any of the evil this land now has because yours gets rid of only evil but what if that evil was both good and bad? Your blade would hurt them sure but the Shadow Master Sword Colin has will kill them easily. You had Midna to help you but don't worry because he will have a partner but it isn't you.** " He says and I sigh "Who is his partner?" I ask and he smiles. I hear a familiar giggle and I see Shadow Midna come out of Colin's shadow and I roll my eyes. Colin and Shadow Midna talk and Colin's shadow as well but my shadow comes and tells me that I've got a part in this war as well so I don't have to worry I will join Colin but not now but later and I sigh. We all head to my house and Zant says he is heading home. So do the shadows and Shadow Midna slips into Colin's shadow. I see Rusl and I groan. I knew we would have to explain everything to him and I look at Eliza for help so she can help me explain and she smiles.

 **-=-Elisa's Pov-=-**

I see Link look to me to help explain and I smile. I begin explaining what had happened to Rusl with Link helping every once in a while.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I see my dad give a look to Link and Eliza and he says he will not allow this and he tries to grab me but me left hand flashes. He looks at my hand in shock as the middle piece glows and I look at my dad "You have to let me do this. I will have Link help me prepare today and tomorrow I'll be leaving." I say and I have Link walk with me to town to get the stuff I need for a journey and my dad just watches me in shock.

 **-=-Rusl's Pov-=-**

I can't believe that my own son has a fate of his own. I didn't believe them till I saw the mark on Colin's hand light up but…I feel worried.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I notice that Rusl looks worried for Colin and I remind him that he'll have Shadow Midna with him and that Link will join him later on.

 **-=-Rusl's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I know it's just…as a father for both Link and Colin…well Colin is mine by blood but Link is adopted…his parents died when he was little but none of us can bear to tell him that but still…Colin is my son and I worry for him…just like how I worried for Link I will worry for Colin…" I say as I watch where they went and I close my eyes "I'm just afraid to lose him…" I say softly.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I put a hand on his arm to comfort him. It makes me feel bad seeing him this upset... "I understand. I felt the same way during Link's journey...I see him as a brother and having to wait for him...I was so worried."

 **-=-Rusl's Pov-=-**

I smile at hearing her say that and I sigh. I look at her "Is…is there anything I can do to help…or at least prepare him?" I say and hope there is something can do to help my son at least a bit.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"One is to make sure that he knows how much you love him. Link told me that it was always thoughts of his friends and family that helped him continue during some of the harder parts of his journey." I smile at him.

 **-=-Rusl's Pov-=-**

I smile and nod in a response. I suddenly hear a voice " **Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him and let you know about his health and if he needs it I'll ask you for potions because I can teleport to him and back**." I look behind me to see what looks to be a shadow of Colin and I smile. I sigh "I'm glad you will watch him for me…please make sure he is safe" I say and the shadow nods. He vanishes and I turn around and see Link and Colin with all the supplies he needs with him and he looks at me. Eliza and Link go inside and leave us alone and I tell him that I will miss him and that I love him. He hugs me and then he goes in Link's house and I guess is going to sleep there for the night. I head home to tell Uli about the news.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I go inside with Link to give Rusl and Colin some privacy to say goodbye.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I eat dinner with Link and Eliza and we chat for a bit. After dinner Shadow Midna tells me that when I wake she will tell me where I need to go and I nod and then I go in the bed Eliza made with magic and fall asleep. I didn't notice Link and Eliza stayed up for a bit longer to chat.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I chuckle as Eliza says she is shocked at the item I gave Colin. I had given him Fairy's Tears, it was a very rare item but I tell her I didn't know when he might need an item like that so I gave it to him because I never used it on my travels so I might as well let him have it. I watch him sleep as I listen to Eliza as she asks a question.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I nod in understanding and I ask him how he's holding up. I don't want him over-stressing himself...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh "I'm still worried for him but at least he has a friend with him" I say and I yawn. Eliza chuckles and I huff "well I'm going to bed…you can stay here if you like…night" I say and I go to bed.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I chuckle even though I'm basically as tired as he is. He goes to bed and I fall asleep pretty much where I am.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I wake up early and I see everyone is still asleep but I see Eliza is gone. I go to the table and see warm food and a note "This is for you when you wake –Eliza" I eat the food and gather my stuff and go outside. Shadow Midna comes out and I wait for her to tell me where to go.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

" **We have to go to the Forest Temple, so let's head to Faron.** " I say.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I nod and I call my horse Amber and I have her take me to the cave. I let her wait there and I fight my way to the temple. I'm kinda scratched up by the time we get there but the armor I have on helps guard me. I enter the temple and I hear a monkey. I see a monkey with a flower and I watch it. I remember Link mentioning a monkey and it motions for me to follow it. I pull out one of the hookshots, Link had given me his gear as well so I could do things easier and he used a bit of magic to make them my size. I follow the monkey and help free other monkeys for hours. I sit and rest and the monkeys look at me. I tell them I'm tired and they nod. They all sit and talk to each other while Shadow Midna talks to me and checks my cuts to make sure they're not infected.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I talk with Colin while looking at the cuts he got, healing the larger ones. Once I'm sure the other cuts are not infected I perch on his shoulder and continue to talk to him.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

After a bit of rest I decide to keep going. Shadow Midna tells me to sleep but I tell her I at least want to get the temple done but I'll sleep when I get to the boss door. We keep saving more monkeys and they help us to the boss door. Shadow Midna grabs an empty bottle I have from using a potion on the mid-boss and goes to a pot and smashes the pot. A fairy comes out and she catches it in the bottle and I look at her confused.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

Colin looks at me shocked when I catch the fairy and I'm curious why Link didn't tell him about them. I explain that fairies have healing magic and that they'll bring you back if your fatally wounded.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I smile "I guess Link forgot to tell me that…" I face palm and Midna looks at me confused "If Link had mentioned what they do sooner then we could have caught some before we left because there were a ton at Faron Spring" I say chuckling and I sigh. I take off my shield and Shadow Master Sword off of my back and my belt of gear as well and I lay down "I'm going to sleep before we fight the boss so I have plenty of energy to fight." I say and Shadow Midna nods and I fall asleep.

 **-=-Shadow Colin's Pov-=-**

I appear after Colin falls asleep and I ask S-Midna how he is doing and she says he is fine but low on potions and I grab the empty bottles and I say I'll be right back. I come back later with all of the bottles full of red potion and I hand them to her. She thanks me and puts them back in the pouch Link gave Colin. I say good luck to her and she thanks me and I teleport to Rusl to let him know of Colin.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I thank Shadow Colin and he leaves. I stand watch over Colin while he sleeps just in case one of the enemies comes over to us.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I wake up feeling refreshed and I check my stuff and find my potions refilled. I look over and see Shadow Midna had fallen asleep and I sit patiently for her to wake so we both are rested up. She wakes after a bit and I put my gear on. I sigh as I unlock the boss door, with Shadow Midna's help, and I draw my blade and shield. I walk in and the door shuts behind me. I flinch and I look around before moving any further and I slowly move forward. I don't see anything but suddenly I hear a chuckle and I flinch. Suddenly a blinding light is in-front of me and it dies down to show a strange…person? No demon because of his in-human looks. He looks to be around 15 maybe 16 but I'm not sure. He has his back turned to me and he starts talking " **Look who it is... I thought that deity i sent would have kept you as a beast for good, yet here you are. Not a beast. Not that you being a beast or not has any consequence. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who rules over the darkness of this land. You can call me Ghirahim. I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy. I still will rule over these lands but with you here not as a beast…do you have any idea how this made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!** " He vanishes in a sea of diamonds which causes me to panic and I look around frantically " **This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed.** " I hear and suddenly his head is over my left shoulder and I'm frozen unable to move. " **Still...it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why i promise upfront not to murder you... No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!** " he says and suddenly an unbelievably long tongue comes out and I shriek in surprise and I get away and I look at him panting.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I narrow my eyes once I hear what Ghirahim is saying to Colin. I perch on Colin's shoulder, assessing Ghirahim.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I chuckle as I make my cloak vanish and I smirk as I approach him. He watches me carefully but I can see slight confusion when I walk toward him causally with no blade or weapon of any kind. He waves the blade at me and I thought he was going to swing so I held my fingers out to catch it but he flips backward and I sigh in annoyance. I walk towards him like I have all the time in the world and he growls and I chuckle at his display of being strong. He starts to swing at me but suddenly slashes my right side and I cry out in surprise. I quickly teleport and I heal. This happens for a bit before I jump back and lick my lips. I smirk as I snap and summon a blade and point it at him and laugh.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I teleport behind Ghirahim while he's distracted by taunting Colin. I shoot him with a ball of shadow magic, surprising him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to help...

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I get hit and that allows the boy to attack me. I teleport and I growl. I heal and then summon floating daggers and I send wave after wave of them at him. I hate that shield he has but I know I'm hitting him. I get blasted and I stumble and I get hit with that stupid blade. I snicker and I suddenly grab the blade. I leap away from him, holding the blade and I look at it. I chuckle " **This blade isn't at full power…no wonder your barely doing any damage** " I say and I watch as the boy runs and I toss the blade but he ducks and then grabs it. We fight a bit more but again I get blasted and the boy manages to hit my face and I stumble backward. I rub my chin and I point my blade at the boy " **Well…you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a young kid. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That blade is the only reason you still stand.** " I say and I look at my blade. I continue " **I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. Good-bye, windchild. Run and live this time. Get in my way again though, and your dead.** " I say and I have my blade above me and I circle it and vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two and if you like it so far please Review and if you have any questions review as well :)**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Zelda or Eliza**

* * *

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I look around still wary but the room brightens up and a heart container appears. I touch it and it vanishes but I feel refreshed and I'm healed fully. I sigh but I see something where the demon had been moments ago and I pick it up. It was a mirror but…it was broken. This was a shard of it and I guess if I keep going I'll find more shards.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I tell him that I'll keep the shard for him and any future ones that we might find. I suggest to him to go back to Ordon and rest before going to the next area.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I nod and she teleports us out. We walk to Link's house and I notice its midnight. I see Zant awake and watching the sky and I call to him and he asks me if I'm alright and I nod. He brings me and Shadow Midna inside and he lets me rest in the bed that Link had set up for me. I fall fast asleep real quickly.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I check his items and I refill a potion bottle that was empty but then I notice the mirror shard that Shadow Midna is holding and I ask about it " **What is that? It looks like a smaller version of the Mirror of Twilight…but maybe it's different?** " I say as we look at it.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

As we look at the mirror, I think to myself that it would be nice to see Midna again. But she destroyed the actual Mirror of Twilight so this has to be something different...

 **-=-Next day: Colin's Pov-=-**

I wake up to see Eliza, Link, Zant and my dad all up. I get up and Eliza sees me and I eat breakfast with them "What happened in the temple?" Link asks and I sigh. Shadow Midna comes out and we tell them about the monkeys but I also tell about the boss who called himself Ghirahim. Link and Eliza's faces pale at the name and I stop "What's wrong…do you know the name?" I say nervously and they look at each other and I know they know the name.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I recognize the name Ghirahim and I look at Link and we 'converse' with our eyes over whether to talk about Ghirahim or not.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I make a look telling Eliza that if Ghirahim has showed up we might as well tell him. I look at Colin "This Ghirahim…what did he call you? Also how old did he look like?" I say and Colin thinks for a bit. He looks at me "Um…he called me windchild…and he looked around 15 to 16." He says and I look at Eliza confused. Ghirahim mentioned in the history books looked to be about 30 to 31 not a teen. I also have no clue why he called Colin windchild but the history mentions that Ghirahim called the hero skychild so I guess he likes nicknaming heroes.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I wonder why he called Colin windchild... I notice that Colin is looking between the two of us really confused and I explain about the past Ghirahim, both the nickname and the fact that he was older.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I think about this Ghirahim and what Eliza said about the past one. How would this Ghirahim be younger than its past one? Or is this a different Ghirahim…but same name? Maybe this is an ancestor of the past Ghirahim? I think about the look in Ghirahim's eyes and I feel like there is more to him than meets the eye because he didn't have a look of hate but an odd look…I snap out of my thoughts when Eliza asks me about his attack style and I tell her about how he didn't have a blade but when I got a few hits on him he summoned a blade and was really fast. I say that because I was quick to react to his attacks and quick to strike that maybe that's why he called me windchild.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I agree with him on that could be why, but there could also be a different reason. The past Ghirahim called the hero skychild due to him being from Skyloft. But Colin isn't associated with wind in the same way...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I remember the past hero used a mythical bird called a loftwing but their long gone now. I suddenly hear a loud squawk and we all go outside and I gasp. There is a massive bird right in front of my house that is a crimson color and I climb down and it nuzzles me and I just watch in shock and pet it. I see a golden one that's a bit smaller land and when Colin comes down it nuzzles him and he giggles. I look at Eliza and she is just as shocked. This crimson loftwing is the one that the Hero had ridden and the golden one was the one told that the Hero's dad had ridden. I watch as it waits for me to climb on and I go gather my gear. If I'm right the next area Colin needs to go is Death Mountain but to do that you have to scale the entire mountain. The loftwings will be very useful on getting their quickly. I watch as Colin gathers his gear and the crimson loftwing goes sideways and I climb on. Colin has some trouble getting on his and Eliza climbs down and helps him on. I look at them "can you 2 follow us on horseback just in case we fall off? You both can create platforms to catch us and I don't really want to fall to my death…kinda almost did that when I fought the dragon in the sky temple so don't really want to do that again" I say and Zant chuckles and agrees. Zant creates 2 Twili horses that will be able to keep up with us and they both mount the horses and we take off on the birds. They follow on horseback close behind us.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

As we ride close behind them, I'm thinking in shock and awe over the sudden reappearance of the loftwing. They were supposedly extinct until these two showed up.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I watch the group as they land on top of Death Mountain and two others teleport to the top. I chuckle and I snap and teleport. I summon all kinds of monsters and put them all over the temple and I go into the boss room and wait there.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I grow nervous because I had heard a chuckle and a snap that sounded familiar and I look around, my hand on my blade, and I look for any sign of the demon but I see none. Link helps me get in the mines and he tells me he will be waiting outside and I nod. I go inside the mines and I have Shadow Midna help me with the puzzles. We get to the boss room after endless hours and I'm worn out. I collapse from exhaustion and I fall asleep even in the heat. I know I'm safe because the room has no monsters in it but I'm badly hurt so Shadow Midna looks me over.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

Colin passes out from exhaustion and I notice that he's pretty badly injured. I heal the major injuries and make sure that we have enough potions for the boss battle ahead.

 **-=-Shadow Colin's Pov-=-**

I appear and I grab any empty bottles and I vanish. After a bit I come back and 3 of the bottles have potion while the other 3 have fairies. I hand them back and Shadow Midna thanks me. I see how worn out Colin is and I tell Shadow Midna to sleep because I'll keep watch over them and she thanks me again.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I thank him and I allow myself to relax enough to fall asleep, knowing that he'll be able to protect us.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I wake up and feel better. I see Shadow Colin and he says he was watching over us and making sure we were safe. I thank him and I get my gear. Shadow Midna wakes and perches on my shoulder and I sigh. We unlock the door and we enter it. I see a very different room than what Link told me there would be. I jump the gap and climb up the slope and when I get half way up I hear the familiar chuckle. I look up at the dragon statue and see that demon on top of it.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I look down at the boy " **Oh it's you, Let me see...This is so very embarrassing but I don't think you ever told me your name. Not that it matters, really to tell you the truth in feeling a bit frustrated and right now i just need someone to vent to. Some plans I set out to capture the God Oni had worked and I found out that my underlings had caught him so I rushed over here and what can I say I was excited…flustered even but what did I find when I got here? That stupid god dog…what I'm trying to say is…THAT STUPID SHEIKIAH GOT AWAY WITH THE GOD! I MUST HAVE HIM TO BRING BACK MY MASTER! I MUST HAVE HIM!** " I pant from the outburst and I settle down " **...i got carried away there didn't i? I don't deal well with...complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine. Ah but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled up anger smothering inside me, and now i can release it. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh please don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and hearing your screams of agony is such a great stress reliever, it won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're torn to shreds. And let me tell you that will put a spring in my step** " I say and chuckle. I snap and I toss something into the lava and I laugh. I snap and vanish as the lava bubbles.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I watch the lava bubble until it looks like its boiling. I ready my magic so that I can attack when the boss shows itself.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I see something burst out of the lava and it lands in front of us. I see it's a demon warrior but it has wings and it breaths fire. I groan because I know this will be a hard fight. After hours I defeat the boss and I go touch the heart piece. I see a spot to go through and I go through. I see a spring and I walk forward. Suddenly I hear a sound behind me and I see a person. I back off a bit scared but she speaks " **Do not fear me Hero I will not bring harm to you. My name is Impa…I am the sheikiah that demon mentioned and I know your Colin. Here have this harp. You will need this in the future and go talk to the shaman in Kakariko to learn how to use it.** " She says and I accept the golden harp. It's very pretty and I like how it looks. Impa walks past me and we get to what looks to be a floating symbol. Impa tells me to raise my blade to create a shadow strike and I do it. I swing my blade at the symbol and it glows bright red and spins then stops and flashes. I hear another sound and I yelp as I see a weird red and black thing and I hide in Impa's cloak. Impa chuckles and tells me that the thing is alright. She tells me it's just the spirit of the blade I hold and I peek out. It looks at me " **Hello Master my name is Fia I will be your guide and second companion for your journey** " She says and I relax. I come out of hiding and Fia tells me we need to head to Lake Hylia and I nod. She goes back in the blade and my hair is suddenly ruffled. I look at Impa as she chuckles and I stick my tongue at her and she shakes her head " **The Hero of the Sky's was more mature than that but you still a kid.** " She says and I giggle.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I perch on Colin's shoulder and look at the harp that he got. It's really pretty and looks like it'll sound beautiful as well.

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I look at the imp perched on the Hero's shoulder in slight confusion. I didn't notice her till now and I wonder if she has been helping the Hero. I look at her and she notices " **Who are you?** " I ask and I wait for an answer.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

" **I am Shadow Midna**." I say doing Midna's classic smirk.

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I watch the imp carefully and I don't really trust her but I have to because the Hero does so I must. I look at the Hero " **Young one you must head to the desert not the lake. The reason Fia told you that is because of the path the Hero of this time did but you must go to the desert instead. Meet me there Hero and make it there alive** " I say and I flash a deku nut and vanish.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I look at the harp. I tell Shadow Midna to teleport us to Kakariko because we need to learn how to use the stupid harp before heading to the desert. She nods and we appear outside Eldin Spring. I knock on the shaman's door and he opens it and I ask him to teach me to play the harp. He nods and brings me inside. After teaching me how to play I leave and see Link and Zant. I ask them where Eliza went and they said she went to buy supplies because a sheikiah told them that I would be traveling to the desert. We walk to the inn and get in for free because of Link and we sit in a room and wait for Eliza to get back.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**  
I finish buying all the supplies we need and I go to the inn where we planned to meet. I go to the room that they're in and start distributing the supplies.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I watch the night sky. I got two temples done so soon but I'm just being led around…I guess this is how it feels to walk in Link's footsteps as the Hero…everyone is depending on you and if you die…then everyone's hope is gone and the world ends. I hear Link call me back inside but I notice something off to my left and I see Ghirahim. He isn't looking at me but he is curled up next to the Eldin Spring and he looks like he is crying. Shadow Midna and the others are inside so I carefully walk to Ghirahim. I get about 3 feet away from him before he notices me and he looks at me. I can tell he is crying by the tear marks on his face and I feel bad but I wonder why he is crying. He turns so he has his back to me "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask but I can guess he won't answer. To my surprise he answers " **I'm alone on this quest…this quest to revive my master but you have so many friends…I wish I could have friends like you…** " He says and he starts sobbing again and I feel really bad. Before I can say anything else to try and comfort him he gets up and runs past me out of the village. I feel so bad for him because he just wants someone so he isn't alone but I sigh. I look at the spring and then I head back to the inn. Everyone is asleep besides Eliza and Zant and Zant looks like he is about to fall asleep. He goes to bed after I come back and Eliza tells me to sleep and I go to bed.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I tell Colin to go to sleep and he does. I stay awake a little while longer, just thinking to myself, before going to bed as well.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I watch the group as they wake up and pack their horses with the supplies. The half Twili and the Twili have Twilit Horses while windchild and the hero ride loftwings. I teleport to the desert to wait for them but I see the deity and the sheikiah and I grin. This is my chance! I dart after them and catch up to them.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

The Twili horses can scale walls no problem as we fly into the desert and they climb the wall. I hear the echo of fighting and I zip towards the sound. I see Ghirahim and Impa fighting but I see another person with glowing eyes. We land and defend the person and Ghirahim growls. He looks at me " **I will get him someday but today you're lucky** " he says and waves his blade around him and vanishes.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

So that was the Ghirahim Colin was talking about... He certainly resembles the one from history but there's something different about him, besides age of course.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I'm slightly confused that the second I came here he left. He said that I don't have enough power in my blade to do anything to him so why would he leave? I look at the man that the sheikiah was guarding and he smiles. He opens his hand and I walk up to him. I take the item he gives me and I see it's another shard of the mirror. He chuckles " **There are 8 shards of this mirror and this mirror works just like the Mirror of Twilight but only kids can walk through this one.** " He says and Shadow Midna takes the piece and puts it away. I look at him and he backs up and I didn't notice the portal behind him till now and he goes through it and I hear a shriek of anger and I look to my right to see Ghirahim again " **Now you've done it brat! I blame myself for him escaping because I should have killed you the last time we met but i was...soft. I'd take pleasure in punishing you now, but i have no time for that. But next time, I'll do more than beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so painful you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own pitiful screams.** " He says and he teleports with a snap of his fingers. I sigh and think 'just great now I'm on the demon's bad side…not going to be fun' and I look at Impa. She sighs and tells me to head to Faron because there is someone I need to meet there. I nod and she dashes off.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**  
I'm shocked at the way Ghirahim threatened Colin, until I remembered that that was always what the past Ghirahim would do to the Hero of the Skies. The shiekiah says that Colin needs to head to Faron before dashing off. I start making sure that I have all my supplies before we head there.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

We head back to Kakariko and rest up there and gather supplies and I go outside and sit near the spring. Its night and I didn't notice Eliza watching me but I watch the water and I sigh. Shadow Midna was in my shadow atm to be with me but she was resting. I didn't notice the soft, almost silent footsteps till I hear Eliza shout and I look back to see Ghirahim for a second only to get smacked in the head. My vision blurs and I get grabbed and I hear a snap and everything vanishes. I wake up in a cell and I look around and I curse to myself for being careless. I see Shadow Midna come out of my shadow and I smile and sigh in relief. At least I have someone with me and I ask her what happened after I blacked out.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**  
I come out of Colin's shadow and he asks me what happened after he blacked out. I explain what happened as well as I can.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I growl and start muttering curse words to no end because I have no clue where I'm at and I got captured by the enemy but suddenly I hear a chuckle " **So you mad you got caught windchild? Good because I have something special in mind for you** " I look to see Ghirahim standing outside the bars of my cell and I growl and he chuckles again " **Oh going to be feisty aren't ya? Well I like when ones I take captive are feisty** " he says and I stop and I turn my back on him and he growls "I don't like when they ignore me though." He says and I hear a snap. Suddenly I get hit with a whip and I shriek in both pain and surprise. I get up and back off from Ghirahim and I whimper. He chuckles and looks at me with a grin.

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I scare the child a bit more and I look at him " **What is your name?** " I say and he whimpers. I growl and whip him again " **Tell me your name** " I demand and he answers "My name is Colin…" he says and I smile " **See? That wasn't so hard was it?** " I say and I grab him by the ear and make him stand. I grab his chin and I look at him. He is cute…I quickly push that thought back and I toss the boy across the cell and he cries out in pain. I walk over to him and he looks at me fearfully. I go to his level of sight and I look at him with a bored look. I smirk and I know what I can do. I fasten a collar to his neck and I hold a chain that is attached to it. I drag him out of the cell and I drag him to the throne room. Shadow Midna follows but if her Colin can't attack she can't help him escape. I latch the chain onto the throne I use and I grab him by the hair " **I will let you go but only if you give me something in return…if you can figure out what it is then I'll let you go** " I say and I let go and sit down.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I perch on Colin's shoulder and begin thinking about what Ghirahim would want.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I think on what the demon would want and then I get an idea but…I'm nervous to try it. I did this once when I had encountered Ganondorf and he kept me captive and when I did this he let me go. I hope this will work the same way and I look at Ghirahim and then look around. I decide we must be in Faron with outside there is tons of green. I look at Ghirahim and see his eyes are closed but I know if I move he will open them because of the chain. I think on how to do it without Shadow Midna yelling at me and I decide to whisper my plan but I'm blushing as I think about it. I tell her the plan and she is blushing bright red and is looking at me like ' **why would you even think of doing that your 13! You shouldn't know that stuff** ' I then tell what happened when I got caught by Ganon and she silently sighs.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I silently sigh and say, " **Only if you are absolutely certain will I allow you to do this. But forgive me if I do not want to watch...** " I look in his eyes and make sure that he is convinced of doing this before morphing back into his shadow.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I swallow nervously and I look to see Ghirahim looking at me "So what were you two talking about? Have you decided what to give me in return for your freedom?" he says and I nod. He smiles "Well then I'm not sure what you have in mind but I'll keep my eyes closed…not like you can do much anyway" He says while chuckling and he closes his eyes. I get near his lap and I set my plan into action. I unclip his belt and I hear him move a bit and he snaps. The belt vanishes and I settle my breathing to keep calm. I start rubbing between his legs and I know he is looking at me now and he is panting softly now. I slip my fingers past the clothing and tug a bit and he snaps again. His pants vanish and I blush brightly. I curl my hands around his member and he starts panting louder. I smirk at how much control I've got and I suddenly deepthroat his dick and he gasps I purr and he moans. I can tell he is already close because of how much teasing i did and i suck really hard and he cries out. I swallow all of what was in my mouth and I pull back and I pant as I regain my breath. Ghirahim is panting after I'm done and he chuckles tiredly "I didn't expect that but I'll accept it. I'll teleport you back home." He says and my collar and chain vanish and suddenly I'm home but I shriek as I fall because Ghirahim teleported me midair and I land on Eliza. I groan as I get up and I squeal in happiness and I hug Eliza and Shadow Midna comes out surprised and I know she is going to say something.

 **-=-Shadow Midna's Pov-=-**

I come out of his shadow looking surprised. " **I wasn't expecting that to work.** " I admit, I had thought that Colin was just getting his hopes up and it wouldn't work...

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I grin when she says that and I laugh " **To be honest I didn't think so either but it worked! YAY** " I cry out as I laugh. Eliza looks at me confused and I look at Shadow Midna "No tell plz" I say and she giggles and nods. Eliza sighs and we meet up with the others. It was just turning night and we get ready for bed. I fall fast asleep.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I get ready for bed while thinking about how Colin got free. Well, whatever it did, it worked so I shouldn't complain too much. With that answer, I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda or Eliza**

 **If you want to make Fan art of Link x Zant or Young Ghira x Colin go ahead and let me know if you do because i like making the most uncommon/rare or never seen pairings come to life so plz don't be harsh.**

* * *

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I wake up before everyone and I go outside. I look around and feel the cool breeze and I yawn. I look around and I see nothing but then I hear the door behind me open and I see Eliza come put and I say hi. She yawns and says morning "Hey Eliza…What do you think awaits me at the forest?" I ask and I wait for an answer.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"I don't know...It could be someone to teach you a new skill or ability..." I muse aloud. I really don't know what's waiting for him except for that he's going to meet someone new...

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I sigh and I wonder what I will have to go through in the forest and who I will meet next. I hear noise and I look behind me to see Link with my gear and I put it on. He gets toe others up and we eat breakfast real quick before leaving for the forest. I decided to name my loftwing Sundrop and she is amazing. We fly high in the air and I love the view. Now I know how the hero of the Skies felt but suddenly I fall off and I yelp. I hear a squawk and I remember something mentioned in the books about Loftwings and their riders. I whistle and suddenly Sundrop catches me and I cheer. We make it to the woods and we land in the area where the forest temple is and I get off Sundrop. Our birds go rest and I look around "Do you think this is the right area?" Link asks " **I don't know but maybe the person that sheikiah wanted us to meet isn't here yet?** " Zant says and I silence them. I look around and I pull out the harp. I play the song the shaman taught me and he called it the Minuet of Forest. After I finish the song I hear another harp and I look towards the sound to see a figure. It looks at me and then jumps down. I can tell it's a sheikiah by its clothing and the symbol on its chest. It bows " **Hello Hero of Shadow's my name is Sheik. I will aid you in your path to save the land. Come and play this melody with me…Farore's Courage** " He says and Fia comes out of the blade, which startles everyone but Shadow Midna and she giggles. I play the melody and Fia dances to the music. After we play the melody Fia leads me to the temple entrance and I mess around with the harp and a circle that looks like the inside of the flower appears and Fia hovers above it.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I watch as he messes around with the harp causing a circle to appear which Fia hovers over. "Play Farore's Courage, Colin." I hint, in case he hasn't figured it out again.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I look at her like 'I know what I'm doing' and she rolls her eyes. I play the song again and the flower forms and Fia tells me to stab the Shadow blade into the middle. I'm kinda nervous to do so when Fi mentions I have to do this alone and I'm kinda scared because she says it's a trial and I have no clue what I have to do.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I notice that he got really nervous when Fia says that he has to do this alone. I smile at him sympathetically trying to comfort him and I look at him like 'You'll do great.'

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I smile at her and I take a deep breath. I draw my blade and I stab it downward and suddenly everything goes black. I find myself in a weird place that kinda looks like Faron but different. I look around and I hear Fia's voice " **This trial calls out to your soul and yours only. Gather the tears to help your spirit grow.** " She says and a little vessel appears and I listen to her about Waking Waters and Guardians and I'm scared but I must be brave.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I notice that Colin the second he stabbed the blade in he stopped breathing and he went slightly limp. This makes me worried and I get a bit scared. I feel someone hug me from behind and I see Zant and I sigh "Do you think he is going to be alright? He is only 13…he is way younger than I was when I started my path…" I say really nervous. " **I'm sure he will be fine** " Zant tells me but that doesn't really stop me from being nervous.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"Link, he'll be fine. He'll be done before you know it." I say smiling comfortingly at Link, resting a hand on his arm to reassure him.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I pull out the blade after barely finishing the trial and I pant. I trip and fall when trying to turn and I groan. Eliza helps me up and I growl when I look at where the trial was and I see Fia holding a necklace with a blue scale. I hold it and I look at her confused. She giggles " **Master you need to head to Faron Spring. I got a message that someone wants to meet you there.** " She says and she goes back in the blade. I sigh and I get up and put the blade away. I head to Faron Spring and the others follow. I make it there and I see no one around. I sigh and I decide to play another song. The Bolero of Fire and after playing it I hear a harp mimicking the song and I look towards the sound to see Sheik again. He jumps down and I listen to him as he says I need to do Faron's Trial and collect Tadtone's and I just stare at him in complete confusion "What are Tadtones?" I say and he says I'll find out when I do the trial. I sigh and I put on the scale I got.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

Tadtones sound familiar from the first hero's quest, but I can't remember exactly what they are...

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I watch as Sheik makes a portal and I groan. Fia comes out of her blade " **Master I will warn you about something. You will be doing a ton of swimming to collect Tadtones so be careful but don't worry the scale you got will keep you from losing too much air so you can stay under longer.** " She says and goes back in the blade. I sigh and walk through the portal.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I wait by the portal as a screen pops up to show Colin talking to Faron, which makes the others nervous because Faron is a massive dragon but Faron sends Tadtones out and the screen follows Colin as he catches them.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I watch Colin catch the Tadtones, reminiscent of the first hero. We're all nervous about him talking to the dragon, but she seems to want to help him not hurt him.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I notice how nervous they are and I chuckle " **Do not fear Faron for she would not hurt a Hero. She helped the Hero of the Skies and she will help this Hero but this is her test and it's simple to complete although a bit of a pain** " I say and chuckle at the last bit I said. I watch as he collects the last one and is suddenly back on the tree outside of where Faron is and the Tadtones hover in front of him. The Tadtone Melody plays and I notice Colin is enjoying the music. Faron's voice can be heard after the melody plays and he walks back in the tree. He talks to Faron and she drains the water. She says she will give him a prize for completing the challenge and she carries him to her chambers. She starts singing after she sets him down and a pedestal appears and it has the bird symbol. Colin acts like he knows what to do and raises his blade and does a shadow strike and a green flame comes out. Colin backs off and Faron dives in the water. Fia comes out of the blade and is in front of the flame. She lifts her arms and the flame surrounds her and suddenly she is thrown about. She lands in front of Colin and she says something we can't hear. Colin raises his blade and the flames go in it. He raises his blade and it flashes. He puts it away as Faron comes out and congrats him and says he is a great Hero. She makes a black Tadtone appear and gives it to him. She tells him something and the Tadtone starts playing the Tadtone Melody and he laughs.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I walk back through the portal with my new pet Tadtone and I giggle as I pet it. It starts to again play the melody and I giggle because I love the melody. Sheik tells me to meet him at the Eldin Spring and he flashes a deku nut and vanishes. I sigh but I put my new pet in my pocket and it sleeps. Eliza looks at me and I tell them how nice Faron was and that because I was a kid she didn't need me to go through the temple so she gave me the flame right away. Link sighs and tells me I'm lucky because the Hero going after the flame had to go through but he also says that he's glad Faron was nice to do that. I giggle and my pet plays the song again and I smile.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I smile as I listen to the song the Tadtone makes, feeling glad that Colin didn't have to go to the temple for the flame.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I smile and say we should head to my house because its closer and we can gather supplies if we need it. We head to my house and we get greeted by Crimson and Sundrop. I have me and Zant walk inside while Colin, Shadow Midna and Eliza go gather stuff we need. I sit on the chair in my dining room and Zant sits nearby as we rest from all of this traveling. Zant looks at me and I notice. I catch him staring at me and he blushes when he realizes he got caught. He gets up and sits in a chair next to me and I can tell he is nervous " **Link…** " he says and I turn fully towards him and he suddenly kisses me. I blush but when he starts to pull away I deepen the kiss by holding him where he is and he doesn't fight.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I get surrounded by the other kids in the village as they ask many questions and I look at Eliza and Shadow Midna for help. They both giggle and they get the kids away and I sigh in relief. I pet the Tadtone in my pocket and it starts playing the melody and I relax. We go gather supplies and we head back. I open the door and I look around and my eyes widen and I squeal. Shadow Midna and Eliza look in and giggle as Zant and Link both fall off their seats at being caught kissing and we all laugh. Zant is the first to get up and I know they're both embarrassed because they both got caught. Eliza giggles "Don't worry we won't tell anyone" I say and the girls agree and the boys both rub the backs of their necks in embarrassment but Link sighs in relief.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I'm super happy for Link, finally getting the one that he likes. I smile at seeing how embarrassed they are from being caught.

 **-=-Zant's Pov-=-**

I can't believe we got caught but I'm glad they won't tell. I get up and I help Link up. The girls are giggling still and I sigh. Colin winks at me and I blush and he giggles and goes and helps separate the stuff they got. Link looks at me and smiles then gives me a quick kiss and walks off and I roll my eyes. I pull out my blades and I use magic to sharpen them and I do the same with everyone's blades. I put everything away and I look out the window. I shriek as Link startles me and he walks away laughing and I growl. I dash at him and tackle him and he yelps and I stay on him. He groans "Get off of me" He says but I smirk " **Nope this is what you get for startling me** " I say and the others laugh and Link whines. I eventually get up and he looks at me annoyed and I chuckle.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I giggle at how annoyed Link is. Then I smile, because I'm happy that my best friend is happy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I sigh as its turning night and I get ready for bed. The others besides Zant had already gone to bed to get plenty of rest. I get in bed and start falling asleep until I feel movement in my bed and I look behind me and I chuckle softly. It was Zant and he nuzzles the back of my neck and we snuggle and fall asleep together.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I wake up and as I get out of bed I notice Zant and Link together and I smile. It's really cute and I walk outside and I go relax near the pond. I hear footsteps and I look behind me and see Ghirahim and I suddenly grow nervous. When I spotted him he stopped where he was but I'm still nervous. This time I have no one around but Ghirahim is looking at me with a calm almost soft look. He gets closer and he gets to my eye level and I get really nervous. Suddenly he kisses me and then gets up and teleports and I'm completely stunned by what happened. I blink many times trying to process what just happened and I look back at the water.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

I see Ghirahim kiss Colin before teleporting away and I don't really know how to react. I'm really shocked, wondering why Ghirahim would do that. I take a step to leave and a twig snaps and I freeze.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I hear a twig snap and I look around and I see Eliza and I sigh in relief. I wave her over and she sits next to me. I stay silent for a moment "You saw what happened didn't you?...honestly I don't know how to react…I really thought he was going to take me and lock me up again but…this downright confuses me…" I say as I watch the water.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"Yeah, I saw... And, I agree, that was really confusing... I thought he hated you..." I say, looking out over the water, occasionally glancing at Colin.

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

"I thought so too…but now…I'm not so sure that was just acting because you guys were around. Notice he only kissed me when I was completely alone and he captured me when I had Shadow Midna even though she was nowhere to be seen. Though I'm sure he sensed her but still I'm starting to think the getting mad thing was just to act and hide." I say and I get an idea "Do you think Ghirahim really likes me?" I ask.

 **-=-Eliza's Pov-=-**

"I think he might." I say truthfully. It makes a lot of sense that he'd be hiding his true feelings...

 **-=-Colin's Pov-=-**

I hear a snort and I look behind me to see Link and Epona riding past to the ranch to go herd the goats out to the pasture before we head out. I chuckle and then I get up. Suddenly something hits me in the head and I rub my head. I pick up the object and I look at it in shock. It was one of Ghirahim's daggers he was throwing at me when we fought but why…I look up and I hear a snap and a spot a sea of diamonds and I groan "He heard all of what we said…" I say and Eliza sighs. I look at the dagger and wonder why he tossed it at me but I put it in a pocket. I slip my hand into my left pocket to pet my Tadtone and it wakes and plays the song again and I giggle "I won't ever get tired of hearing that melody" I say and Eliza laughs. We head back and gather our stuff and we wait for Link. After a bit he comes back and he lets Epona rest and we head for Eldin Spring. I fly around on Sundrop and we are happy.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

We are happy being together on the journey to Eldin. I smile at how happy Colin is to be riding on Sundrop.

-=-Zant's Pov-=-

We get to Eldin Spring and again there is no one around. I see Colin take out the harp and this time play the Serenade of Water. I know all of these songs because I've read the history of the past Heroes. Sheik appears again after mimicking the song and tells Colin he need a special item before going through a temple and he groans "Do not tell me it's another fucking Silent Realm because I am still recovering mentally from that shit. That was scary…" he says and Sheik sighs " **Yes it's another Silent Realm but you need to do this…remember you're not the first Hero to do the Silent Realms** " he says and Colin sighs. They play Din's Power and Fia dances again. After they play a circle appears next to them " **I didn't think the gate was that close** " I hear Sheik say and Colin laughs "Well it makes it easier to find" He says and we all laugh.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch Colin pet his Tadtone and listen to its melody before having Fia open the gate and he listens to the melody one last time before entering the realm. I get an idea "Sheik? Is there any way we can watch him in the Silent Realms like we did when he did Faron's Trial?" I ask just to see what Colin meant by it being scary and Sheik nods. A screen pops up and we see Colin inside a circle looking around and he is looking at Tears floating around and he exits the circle. Suddenly the world turns red and Colin panics. I see things start chasing him but he touches the tear and the world goes back to normal. He starts running around gathering more tears. Sometimes time ran out and he panics when that happened but he always got a tear before getting hit.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I watch as Colin traverses the silent realm and I can see why he would say that it's scary. Being under that much pressure would make it worse...


	4. Chapter 4

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I finish the trial and I pull out the blade and I pant "I fucking hate those trials…" I say and I put the blade away. I look at my new earrings and I put them on. Sheik tells us we need to go through Eldin terrain from the past Hero and I groan. I ask if my friends can follow me and he nods. I cheer and Sheik plays a melody and a portal opens. We start to walk through but suddenly Ghirahim darts through and scares the shit out of us because he suddenly darted in. I pant from the surprise and I groan "I bet he is going to challenge me to fight him again…" I say and we all go through the portal.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

We all go through the portal and I'm curious about what Ghirahim is going to do once we're on the other side.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

We make it to the base of a mountain but Ghirahim is nowhere to be found and I growl. I suddenly hear a yelp and I look to my right and I just look in shock and awe. The Hero of the Skies was finishing climbing up the mountain bit he was on and Sheik didn't tell us we would have the chance of encountering the Hero!? I see Eliza, Zant and Link go in front of me and they look in shock as well. Suddenly I feel a hand around my mouth and I see an older Ghirahim and I bite his hand, knowing he isn't the Ghirahim from my time and he shrieks and I run to the hero of the Skies with the older Ghirahim chasing me. The Hero of the Skies chases off the older Ghirahim and I thank him.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I shake my head at Colin, giggling at his actions. I'm still shocked that we've seen the Hero of the Skies, nobody was expecting it.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I hear a snap and I look behind me and I see young Ghirahim and I look at him annoyed. He chuckles and then I hear a growl. I see the older Ghirahim appear and he is staring at the younger version of himself very confused and the young Ghira starts laughing. He messes up the older Ghira's hair and steals his earring and runs off and it makes the older Ghira get angry "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT! GIVE ME MY EARRING BACK!" He shrieks and chases after his younger self and I just burst out laughing. We watch them run around and I see young Ghira make faces at his older self and all it does is make him madder and it's flat out funny watching them.

-=-SS Link-=-

I watch in complete confusion. There is a younger Ghirahim?! Who are these other people as well…maybe this young Ghirahim came from their time but I watch as the younger one is a brat to Ghirahim and it's a bit funny to say the least. I look at the group and when I look at the one wearing green I grow shocked. I know that's another of my bloodline but I never thought I would meet myself from another time. Who is the boy then…I look at the blade and see it's a dark version of the Master Sword and I look at the other Hero's blade and I see it's just like it but I know it's the blade of evil's bane. I see a person next to him and he looks like he might have been evil but I don't judge just yet. I look at the girl and she kinda looks like a combo of the hero and the other person but I guess that's just bloodline. I hear a boom and I look to see Ghirahim with a massive blade trying to hit his younger self and get back his earring. I chuckle and I walk over there. They both stop and look at me and I ask the younger one to give me the earring and he whines but gives it back to me. I shove him away from Ghirahim and I hand him back his earring "There happy?" I say and I push the younger Ghirahim away and he growls and teleports. I hear a yelp and I turn around to see the earring get snatched and the younger Ghirahim runs away with his older-self following him. I walk back to the group and I look at the hero again. He looks just as shocked as me and I know why. I can bet he wasn't expecting to meet me and same with me meeting him but I sigh "So why are you here? Any reason your time traveling?" I say.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

"Colin," I point to him, "is on a quest and we're helping him." I say simply. The others can extend that explanation if they want to.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I growl as I see Young Ghirahim but he tries to hide behind me and his older self darts up and he runs off and I chuckle "also our Ghirahim apparently likes messing around with himself…" I say and that causes everyone to laugh "Well need help up the mountain?" Says the Hero and we nod. After a while we get to a cave area but Fia comes out "Master only you and the Hero of the Skies can enter this area because of your fireshield earrings. Unless your friends have magic to protect them from the intense heat I suggest your friends wait here and you and the Hero of the Skies go without them." She says and goes back in the blade.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I pout at that, but then I remember I'm especially good at water and ice magic. Maybe that'd be able to help us traverse the mountain...

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

"Yea like I'm going to let your friends be left behind" I turn around and see young Ghirahim with two pairs of fireshield earrings and a fireshield bracelet and he hands the earrings to Eliza and Link and the bracelet to Zant. He chuckles and yanks my ear rather roughly and I whine because it hurt. I rub my ear as he looks at me with a strange look. He teleports away and I sigh "Well that solves that problem…I don't get why he is helping but I think I have an idea" I say and I have a keen look as I look at Eliza and she smiles and we both giggle.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I smile and we giggle. I definitely agree on why young Ghirahim would be helping us, and it's absolutely adorable.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I sigh as we enter the area and I really have no clue what's up with those two but as we walk through the area, when monsters aren't around I chat with the Hero of this time and we tell about our funniest moments when killing monsters and crazy mess-ups and more. We laugh at the most random things about each other and I'm having fun. I tell him about Zant and how he is helping us on Colin's journey and that a new evil is in our land but he needs to take a mixed Journey of the Heroes. We get to the boss room and Colin warns us both Ghirahim's might be in here. We walk in and we see the older Ghirahim. He chuckles and starts talking and I sigh "...Oh, Hello there, Link. I see your still among the living. Fancy meeting you here. We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though is it? You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate. Look at these old drawings! Until i found these I was...upset about that" he gets interrupted "OMG if I knew you were boring as shit I would have shoved you in the lava hours ago" We look to our right and young Ghira is standing there making a yawning motion. I see the older Ghirahim get mad "How dare you interrupt me!" He yells and the young Ghira just smiles "Well your boring as heck so someone needed to shut you the fuck up!" he says and his older self growls. Young Ghira looks at his older self with a bored look "Look instead of going into long speech's how about you attack the Hero when he least expects it? Wouldn't that be a better plan than do a fricking long speech?" he says and the older Ghira growls and then teleports and leaves. The young Ghirahim chuckles and look at Colin.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

He sighs "I know I do long speeches as well but I didn't think that hearing myself do them would be boring…now I know how you feel so ill slow down on that but anyway battle me Colin for it was your fate for us to battle." He says and suddenly a barrier is around us and my friends are on the other side of it. I sigh 'just great…I have to fight him…AGAIN' I think and he snaps and daggers appear in a diamond formation around his front and I groan.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I prepare myself to defend Colin if I need to. I'm still slightly entertained by the way young Ghirahim treats the older one.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I growl and fall because I got cut by many daggers. I had gotten him to his second phase already but I'm badly hurt and he isn't giving me enough time to pull out a potion before hitting me. I watch as he looks at me and I feel my vision fading but I see him walk to me and make a weird glowing red dagger appear and it hits me but I feel my cuts healing and he teleports away. I look around and I feel my wounds are healed and young Ghirahim is gone. I see the older one appear and he watches the other Hero "Go on ahead you 4 this is between me and skychild here." He says and I tell him bye and we dart through the door leaving the Hero on his own. I gather the flame and I'm happy. The portal opens where we are at and Ghirahim darts through it and I sigh "Why scare us every time…" I say as I relax and we go through. I cheer as I go in the Eldin Spring and play in the cold water. I hated how hot that area was and I hear the others laugh and we just play in the water because we are hot.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I enjoy playing in the water with everyone else. I play around with my magic using it to splash a few of the others.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I sit by the spring and everyone but Eliza is asleep and she is chatting with the shaman at the moment by the inn. I hear quick footsteps and I look behind me just in time to see Ghirahim set down a box shaped like a heart with a rose on it and teleport away quickly. I look at the box in wonder and I go to it and open it and I see a note but I see chocolate underneath it. I read the note "To Colin, I heard you love chocolate so I got you a lot…hope you don't mind…enjoy" and I giggle. I love chocolate and I pop one in my mouth and I love the taste. He apparently knows what I love because it's chocolate with caramel filling. I see the rose is glowing slightly and I know it's so the rose doesn't die out and I smile when I pick it up. I see Eliza come over and she looks at the box of chocolate and the rose and I giggle while blushing and I rub the back of my head shyly and she chuckles.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I chuckle at his reaction and smile at how cute this whole scene is. Young Ghirahim is being really sweet to him, he must like Colin...

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I put the lid back on the box and Eliza puts the rose in my hair tucked behind my ear and I blush brightly and she giggles. We walk back to the inn and I put the box next to my bed and I slip the rose out and set it on top of the box. Eliza leaves my room but I notice she is peeking through. I know what's she is trying to do and I turn over so my back is to her. I hear a weird sound and I look over my shoulder and see Ghirahim again and he walks to me and I lay on my back. I see him get close and then he kisses me but I let him. He actually stays for a few seconds and then he pulls back and whispers night to me and teleports away and I know Eliza saw all of it and I'm blushing like mad because she saw all of it.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I see how much Colin is blushing and I giggle. That moment was really cute and I smile at Colin before saying goodnight.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I fall fast asleep and I dream about what life would be with Ghirahim not attacking me and me not being on this journey. I wake up but I feel someone curled around me and I shift slightly and I see white. I smile and blush as I realize Ghirahim slipped in my bed when I fell asleep and I think it's cute but he is risking quite a bit. I hear footsteps and I look and see Eliza peek in and she looks a bit surprised and confused "He slipped in while I was asleep" I whisper and she smiles. I have an annoyed look because of the way he is curled around me there is no way I am getting up without waking him. Eliza locks the door and then shuts it so no one else finds out and I smile. I poke Ghirahim and he growls in his sleep. I growl and poke him more "Wake up sleep head" I say softly and he wakes and is about to teleport but I grab his hands. He looks at me confused and I smile "Morning silly demon lord" I say and I kiss him really quick and then I get up. I hear him teleport and I giggle. I head down stairs and I see Eliza was the only one awake. I had carried my box with me and my flower and I ask Renado if he can take care of the items for me and he nods.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I smile at Colin, because of how cute he and the young Ghirahim are.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I walk down stairs only to get tackle-hugged by Zant at the bottom and I laugh. He kisses me right in front of the others and I blush brightly and they giggle. Shadow Midna perches on Colin's shoulder and Colin asks if he can go outside and can we skip a day so we can rest. I say we can and he goes outside. I sigh as Zant makes me sit in his lap. I complain but he makes me and I growl frustrated. Shadow Midna and Eliza chat while Zant picks on me and messes with my earrings as I try to get him to quit.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I talk with Shadow Midna, smiling at how Zant and Link are acting. I think its cute how Zant is bothering Link.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I hear laughing and splashing outside and I wonder who Colin is playing with because there aren't any kids here and the adults, besides Renado, are all asleep. I get out of Zant's lap and I open the door and I look towards the spring. Eliza follows and what I see shocks me. I see Ghirahim and Colin playing and splashing water at each other and I start to walk to them but Eliza stops me. She looks at me and I am just confused. We watch them play for a while longer and they get tired. They sit near the spring and lie in the grass near it and watch the early morning sky. I look at Eliza confused but she tells me she won't tell me a thing about what's going on. I sigh and I head back inside and I manage to get my own chair this time but Zant still messes with my earrings and it's annoying.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I smile at them playing outside, happy to see them both acting like the kids that they are. I can tell Link is annoyed that I won't say anything, but I won't give away their relationship unless they tell me to.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

Ghirahim and I talk about our past and when I hear about how he had to act like a servant and not cry not complain and not play at all I felt bad. I know why he is being nice to me because he loves me and he just wants someone to play with and he trusts me. I hear a sound and I see a massive boar with a rider and I know the rider and it charges at me. I get up and try to flee. The guy almost grabs me but Ghirahim shoves me out of the way just as the boar knocks him out. The guy grabs him and runs and I shriek in anger because he took Ghira. Eliza rushes out just in time to see the guy turn the corner holding Ghirahim and I growl angry. I climb on Epona even though I'm not supposed to ride her yet I have her run fast and I chase after him.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I poke my head back in and tell Zant and Link what just happened and that Colin is going after the guy.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I freak when she tells us what's going on and I quickly grab my gear and I go on Crimson and fly after them. I quickly catch up to them and I see Colin chasing the guy around the field and I see the bridge nearby and I know the guy is going to force Colin to joust. I have my loftwing distract the guy while Colin swings at him and eventually we win. Colin manages to get Ghirahim from the pole he was tied to and carries him back. I don't understand what is going on but I know that there is a different side of Ghirahim. We make it back to Kakariko and Colin carries Ghirahim to his room.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I'm relieved that we managed to get Ghirahim away from him. Colin takes Ghirahim into his room and I peak in just to make sure they're both alright.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I stay in the room just in case he wakes up and he slowly does. He looks at me confused and I explain what happened. He starts to get up but hisses and holds his side. Eliza comes in and I know she is going to heal him. Ghirahim tries to teleport but Eliza stops him and tells him he is safe with her and she starts to heal him.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I tell Ghirahim that he's safe with me and I begin healing his injuries. He relaxes and allows me to heal him without struggling.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I watch Ghirahim as he is healed by Eliza and I'm glad he is alright…Ghirahim falls asleep after Eliza heals him and she tells me I can leave but I shake my head "I want to watch him…just in case he wakes." I say and she sighs and leaves the room. I know Zant and Link are probably going to try and question Eliza for answers on why I saved Ghirahim and what are we hiding.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I know that Link and Zant are probably going to ask me why Colin saved Ghirahim, and I don't know how to explain it properly... I also don't know how much Colin would want me telling them...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I see Eliza come down and I sigh "Ok can you tell us why that little demon is an enemy with all of us but alone acts like a best friend to Colin?! This makes no sense…at least to me it doesn't…" I say as I watch her, hoping she can at least give us some answers.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I nod, gathering my thoughts together. "From what I've seen, Ghirahim has a crush on Colin and therefore doesn't want to fight him." I say, hoping that explains it well enough...

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I am a bit surprised but I guess it makes sense "Alright…I'll go with that…for now but later this needs to be explained fully alright?" I say and she nods. I sigh and I head to me and Zant's room so I can sleep. Zant follows me as well and we both snuggle and sleep.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I check on Ghirahim once more, before I allow myself to go to bed as well.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I stay up a bit and I watch Ghirahim sleep. I notice him start to wake and he looks at me. I tell him the others are asleep but he still needs his rest. When I get up to leave Ghirahim asks if I will sleep with him and I smile but I giggle when I notice him blushing, which only causes him to blush darker and we snuggle. He quickly falls asleep and so do I.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

When I wake up, I check in on Ghirahim and smile at the sight of him and Colin cuddled together on the bed. I leave the room and go see if anybody else is awake.

-=-Link's Pov-=-

I stretch as I wake up and Zant wakes as well. We get up and after a quick kiss we go downstairs. I see Eliza and she smiles. I see Colin but Ghirahim isn't anywhere and I ask about him "he said he had to leave. Something about finding the deity we let escape" he says and I sigh. We eat breakfast and I go outside. I think on where we are supposed to go next. I think it's the desert…but I'm not sure. I see Colin head to the lake for a bit and I see Sheik jump down and they talk. I see someone on top of the rocks and my eyes widen when I see the person draw a bow and aim at the pair. I start to move towards them but I see the person get pounced and they land hard in the water. Sheik and Colin are startled and they flee. I notice it was Ghirahim and I feel…happy I guess. When both are gone Sheik tells us we need to do the last trial and I sigh. Sheik says that the last trial is in the desert but in the time era of the Hero of the Skies and Colin grins and I know it's because Ghira from here might mess around with his older self. Sheik makes a portal and Eliza and Zant are first to step through. S-Midna says she will guard the loftwings and horses for us and me and Colin step through and I groan at the feel of the heat. I yelp as I fall when I see the young Ghira had zipped through the portal and to avoid ramming into me he tripped me instead.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

It takes a minute to adjust to the feeling of the heat, but it's almost welcoming in the way it feels...

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I hear a shriek of anger and I look to my right to see Young Ghira and the older one messing around and I laugh as I see Ghira running with the older one's belt and he is shrieking at him to give it back and I just laugh. They run past us and I just giggle at how funny it is. I smirk when I get an idea and I take my weapons and gear off so I can run fast and I walk over to where they are. I watch as our Ghira slows down and he makes it so the older ones back is to me and I sneak up and I suddenly steal his earring and I dart off with it and he shrieks at me. Me and my Ghira laugh as we have him chase us to try and get his stuff back. I think it's downright funny and we keep going. Soon I get tired but I hand the earring to our Ghira and he darts off as I go back to the group and rest and I giggle at watching them.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I giggle while watching Colin and Young Ghirahim gang up on the older Ghirahim. It's entertaining the way they're interacting with each other.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I watch as Ghira finally gives back the items and he is chuckling as he walks over here "That was fun…I love messing around with him because it's funny to see his reaction." He says and I just sigh and Ghira vanishes. Sheik has me play the next song and I pet the Tadtone I have in my pocket and it plays that melody and then I start the trial.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

Sheik allows us to watch the trial and I feel a lot better watching how skillfully he progresses through the trial.

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I finish the trial and I look at the item I got and it's a pair of clawshots. I just look at them because I've seen stuff similar to this but this looks epic. I see Ghira appear and he makes copies of the clawshots and gives Eliza, Link and Zant the copies. I sigh and I see Sheik tell us that the Hero should be here soon to do the trial as well and then follow him to the area where you can get the last flame and I nod. We sit in the shade of a cave nearby and Ghira is wandering around outside slashing at stuff randomly and is acting bored.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I watch Ghirahim as well, noting that he's acting particularly bored right now... I start to wonder what might happen...

-=-Colin's Pov-=-

I hear sounds and I peek outside up to see the Hero coming down and him and Ghira see each other and the Hero sighs "So since you're here does that means the others from last time are here as well?" he says and Ghira nods "Their waiting for you to do the trial and then they will need to follow you to the last flame." He says and the Hero looks around and then spots us resting and then has his sword spirit open the gate and he does the trial. Ghira wanders around, bored again.

-=-Eliza's Pov-=-

I'm starting to get tired of waiting for Link to finish the trial, and watching Ghirahim is getting boring as well...


End file.
